


Cartas a Martin

by KarasuKiiro



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanical Lullaby (IDOLiSH7), Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKiiro/pseuds/KarasuKiiro
Summary: En el que Martin recibe cartas de un tal "Riku", y Jane se niega a decirle quién es el que las entrega./¡Participación por el RikuMitsu day! Ambientado en el universo alterno de mechalala.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Kujou Ten, Izumi Mitsuki/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 4





	Cartas a Martin

Cuando Martin vio las últimas dos carta de su bolso, suspiró aliviado. Ese día había sido más agotador de lo usual. 

Por algún motivo, desde que se había descubierto que Terra y Cielo eran la llave de la caja de música, Octo había estado preocupado, y por órdenes de Augus, comenzó a hacer mantención y necesitaba a los gemelos cerca.

Se suponía que esa caja de música los libraría de sus deberes, pero allí estaba, algo agotado porque ya había entregado más cartas ese primer día de la semana que durante todo el mes pasado. Quizás fue así por el inicio del nuevo mes.

Fuera lo que fuera, ya sólo quedaba la carta de Jane y una que ni siquiera había mirado. Sólo esperaba que la siguiente carta no fuera de Jeune, porque si no tendría que recorrer todo el trayecto de vuelta. Aún con sus años entregando cartas, todavía cometía errores

Se dirigió a la biblioteca en busca del chico más alto que se encargaba de resguardar los libros que contenían tanto la historia de su ciudad, como la historia de la civilización que vino antes que ellos, los humanos. Caminó entonces hacia la puerta e ingresó a la librería, donde Jane estaba sentado tomando algunos apuntes curiosos de un libro que alguna vez había visto.

Mnh. Era el lenguaje humano, pero Jane parecía no entender ni pizca de lo que quería decir, a pesar de ser tan listo y hablar más de una lengua.

-¿Jane? ¿importuno mucho? —Cuestionó Martin, acercándose al escritorio del muchacho de cabellos oscuros que parecía sumamente confuso mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No, para nada. —Respondió, mientras apartaba la mirada del libro y suspiraba—, estaba tratando de leer algunos kanjis, pero es imposible. No puedo hallar relación alguna. —Se quejó, mientras parecía visiblemente frustrado—, ¿qué te trae por la biblioteca? —Preguntó ya cerrando el libro.

-¡Pues he traído una carta! Has recibido una casi a diario ¿no? ¡eso es genial! —Comentó, rebuscando en su bolso y tomando el sobre inusualmente anaranjado—, eso me hace sentir útil, así puedo cumplir mi misión cada día hasta que todos durmamos, tal como indica la profecía.

Jane se vio algo sorprendido cuando la carta pasó a sus manos.

-Ah, Martin, no creo que vayamos a dormir. Terra dijo que hará lo posible por mantener despierto el mundo... —Murmuró, en tanto el muchacho más bajo sacaba la carta que estaba en su bolso y la extendía al más alto.

Jane recibió y miró la carta que tenía en sus manos.

-Eh...

-¡Tienes otra carta! —Interrumpió el de cabellos naranja—, ¡qué afortunado! ¡dos cartas en un día! Ni Jeune tiene esa suerte a menudo. —Continuó, mientras extendía el papel.

Jane sonrió.

-Mnh. Esa es mía, pero la que tengo en mis manos es para Martin. —Indicó, mientras el mencionado daba un pequeño brinco.

Bien, ellos eran incapaces de experimentar alguna emoción, pero eso había cambiado desde que los gemelos Terra y Cielo habían pisado el pueblo de Acordatura. Por algún motivo, Fabra habló con todos y Octo, junto a Dissen, realizaron cambios en todos que parecían cambiar todo. 

-¿Para mí? ¿por qué le escribirían a un cartero? —Indagó curioso, mientras recibía entre sus dedos el sobre del color que más le gustaba.

Aún confundido, desplegó el papel y desenvolvió la carta pulcramente doblada.

«¡Estimado Martin!  
He decidido escribirte porque se ve que es entretenido ¡como tú! Me dijeron que podía intentar describir esto extraño que causas en mí cuando te ríes ¡así que acá estoy!

Eres realmente admirable y trabajador, ¡continúa así, y sólo me gustarás más!

Con cariño, Riku».

Y pudo ver bajo esa firma, un pequeño sinograma dibujado.

Estar anonadado era algo poco ¡alguien le había dicho que le gustaba! ¡y que era asombroso! ¡en una carta que él mismo debía entregar!

Jane debió ver la sorpresa entre sus ojos difusos, puesto que extendió la mano con una mirada cautelosa.

-¿Quieres que le eche una mirada? —Preguntó, y Martin asintió tratando de quitarse los nervios de encima.

Ajá, le gustaba a alguien. Le gustaba a alguien en ese agitado pueblo de robots donde muy apenas todos sentían dedicación y actitudes de reflejo a su trabajo. Le gustaba a alguien en ese pueblo donde todos estaban recientemente aprendiendo a sentir por todos los cambios que estaban ocurriendo.

Y no es que el amor le fuera ajeno. Después de pasar su tiempo con Terra, que adoraba leer cuentos y novelas románticas de la época de los humanos, Martin podía comprenderlo, pero no del todo. No comprendía el ímpetu de un beso, pero sí las ganas de expresar algo de paz con una caricia. No entendía el enojo, pero sí la sonrisa de Terra cuando probaba cosas con April, y sobretodo, entendía que a veces fallara un poco todo su sistema porque detectaba programas que se creaban por sí solos. Muchas veces eso le causaba ganas de querer seguir descansando en vez de entregar cartas.

Pero pues cada quién su deber.

-No es el mismo sujeto que me escribe a mí. —Resolvió Jane, mientras negaba con su cabeza y los cabellos se mecían a su ritmo—, sin embargo, ambos usan el mismo código para firmar, el kanji. —Añadió, y Martin lo miró curioso—, lo que efectivamente estaba tratando de leer, Martin. Además de tener letra similar. —Aclaró, y el muchacho más bajo asintió con un poco de nervios—, y al parecer, ambos tenemos relación con ellos, de alguna manera.

Un muchacho de rango medio como él no podía entender esas nimiedades, pero alguien como Jane, de alto rango sí, entonces ¿alguien se estaba atreviendo a comparar las inteligencias de ambos chicos? ¡Jane era claramente más listo que él!

Suspiró. Vio cómo Jane daba una sonrisa de medio lado que borraba en una negación y le observaba.

-Bien, he resuelto lo tuyo, pero temo decir que debo averiguar algunas cosas. —Animó, mientras ordenaba los nuevos libros que había adquirido—, creo que Fabra-san podría darte algunas respuestas, ¿o tal vez Jeune-san? —Jane negó lo último—, mejor no, él es capaz de hacerte oír su melodía para seguir experimentando, sobretodo ahora que "miedo" no es lo único que podemos sentir. —Exclamó, mirando a Martin—, cómo sea, si tienes alguna duda, puedo resolverla, pero nada que trate sobre quién es la persona tras esto. Si firmó bajo ese seudónimo, es por algún motivo que no querrá develar. —Indicó, y se dirigió a la sección de "lingüística y literatura humana" de la biblioteca, donde yacían todos los libros etiquetados.

Tal vez podía buscar el significado de «Riku» en alguna parte...

-Podrías pedirle ayuda a Cielo-san, seguramente tiene respuestas, o estará deseoso de ayudarte. Su rol es el del detective, ni más ni menos. —Afirmó con seguridad, y Martin sintió que se le ocurría una idea.

-¡Iré primero con Fabra! ¡muchas gracias, Jane! —Bramó con alegría y entusiasmo.

Jane simplemente río ante eso. El muchacho era divertido. Aunque la situación era algo más entretenida.

“Seguramente esa idea la debe haber leído en algún libro humano. De todas maneras, debo seguir buscando al dichoso muchacho que me escribe...” pensó, mientras miraba de nuevo ese kanji.

El kanji se leía como "Tenn", pero no se le ocurría muchísimo. De todas formas, ya podría seguir revisando sobre los significados al rato. Recordó que Novem había pedido información sobre diversas especies de mariposas para el criadero de mariposas monarca que estaba forjando, así que debía concentrarse.

Martin la tendría difícil.

El muchacho aprovechó la función de sus piernas, pues había cumplido su misión, así que comenzó a revolotear en dirección a la Torre del reloj, aunque pocas veces se le ocurría ir a ella.

Fabra era el robot de más alto rango junto a Dissen y Augus, aunque no podía evitar sentir más afinidad con Dissen. Fabra era... algo radical, si se lo preguntaban, y Augus pocas veces salía de la torre del reloj, reclamando que había trabajos más importantes que tratar de imitar humanos.

Martin estaba bien con eso. 

Cuando llegó al lugar, observó a Fabra sentado, mirando atentamente a la nada. Parecía de hecho que estaba pensando sobre qué haría, al final, Terra había desistido (por algún motivo) de activar la caja de música que los haría dormir.

No quería ser él quien acabara con los pocos lazos que había hecho allí, muy apenas había despertado.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Martin? —Llamó Fabra, espabilando al muchacho que repentinamente se sintió nervioso.

-Oh... Buenas tardes, Fabra. Estaba pensando mucho y bueno, ¿necesito ayuda? —Dudó, y Fabra le miró fijamente.

-¿Ayuda para...?

-Necesito saber quién me escribe esto. —Dijo, mientras extendía la carta en dirección al mayor, que se levantó e hizo sonar la llave del almacén de las llaves de cuerda para los robots.

Fabra suspiró casi al instante.

-Creo que le digo esto a todos al despertar pero variaré un poco ¿realmente quieres saber quién es el dueño de la carta?

Martin dudó un poco. Si era sincero, no lo sabía ¿Cómo podía querer saber sobre alguien que decía... gustar de él? Sonaba hasta engañoso.

-A Jane también le han estado llegando cartas así, o eso dijo, y sólo quiero saber si alguien está bromeando conmigo. —Aceptó, viendo que el ceño fruncido de Fabra que se intensificaba aún más.

-No tiene sentido si no usas tu---

-Mente, corazón y sentidos. —Continuó el más bajo—, ajá, lo sé, a pesar de que es imposible recordar, por tanto evitemos esa parte. Nunca he visto a esta persona. —Añadió Martin, mientras exhalaba pesadamente—, ¡Woaaah! ¡es tan complicado!

-No lo es tanto ¿no es así? Fíjate en el tipo de expresiones, ¿no son parecidas a las de los humanos? ¡alguien que esté en contacto con su naturaleza lo debe saber! —Comentó Fabra, y Martin tuvo una epifanía.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Meir-san! —Gritó repentinamente—, ¡Seguro él, que ha sido programado para imitar a los humanos, sabe algo! —Se sintió repentinamente lleno de nuevas energías—, ¡Gracias, Fabra! —Dijo mientras salía corriendo de la torre.

-¡Ey! —Se quejó—, ¡Es injusto que un robot de bajo rango reciba más respeto que yo! —Masculló, aunque realmente no le disgustaba.

Pero al parecer, cierto robot estaba comenzando a moverse y agitar a los muchachos.

-Ah, "Riku"... —Suspiró Fabra—, lo harás perder la cabeza, pero al menos así se dará cuenta.

Cuando Martin salió de la torre del reloj, decidió que pronto debía ir a descansar. La noche caería en Acordatura, y él con ella, así que lo mejor sería ver a Meir al día siguiente.

Además, deseaba hacer otra cosa.

-¡Terra! —Gritó cuando volvió a la biblioteca, ganándose un sutil regaño visual por parte de Jane que parecía estar explicándole algo—, ¡Tengo algo "súper-duper-genial" que contarte! —Exclamó con alegría, mientras se lanzaba al muchacho más alto que sonreía agraciado.

-¡Soy todo oídos, Martin! —Respondió, mientras le abrazaba de vuelta y el muchacho de cabellos anaranjados sentía una presión en la garganta. Un cosquilleo en la zona abdominal y de la barriga.

"Hormonas programadas para situaciones específicas" pensó, mientras sentía que, si tuviera sangre, se sonrojaría en ese momento. Pero ya le era normal sentirse así junto a Terra, porque el robot de bajo rango siempre le sonreía y le hacía pensar que era especial, que aunque fuera de rango medio, era necesario.

Martin era necesario y no lo dudaba gracias a Terra.

-¡He recibido una carta! Por primera vez desde que me han despertado ¡recibí una carta! ¡es---

-¡Emocionante! —Completó la sentencia—, ¿qué decía la carta?

Martin se congeló. Se encontró siendo egoísta. ¿Y si por algún motivo, aquella carta hacía sentir mal a Terra? Martin siempre le había dicho que Terra era el único que le brindaba atención y repentinamente ¿alguien se había fijado en él?

-¡No! ¡Nada! —Añadió—, nada... importante. Jane ¿podemos hablar? —Preguntó algo resuelto, y el muchacho de cabellos oscuros asintió. 

Ambos se apartaron a otro sector mientras Terra seguía mirando libros de cuento.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿ya sabes quién es? —Cuestionó Jane, apoyando su espalda en una pared mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-No, qué va. Mañana hablaré con Meir-san y April, seguramente alguno de los dos sabrá algo. —Suspiró—, pero quiero, eh... dijiste que no podías decirme quién era pero ¿podrías entregarle algo por mí? —Pidió, mientras enseriaba su rostro—, ¡por favor! Eres el único a quien le confiaría esto.

Jane asintió.

-No puedo negarte nada. Dame lo que quieras entregarle, yo se lo daré. —Aceptó, mientras Martin tomaba un lápiz y un papel de su bolso y comenzaba a escribir.

Cuando terminó, extendió el papel doblado a la mitad.

-¡Muchas gracias! —Exclamó, mientras salía en dirección a Terra, y su estómago volvía a repetir la sensación que solía tener cuando lo veía. 

-¡Martin! ¡encontré algo muy genial! —Señaló, y el chico se acomodó junto a Terra, que rápidamente acomodó su rostro entre el espacio de su cuello y su hombro.

Martin rápidamente comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos y suspiró, sintiendo que podría quedarse así hasta que la cuerda que tenía como motor de vida dejase de funcionar. Estar junto a Terra era descubrir a diario cosas nuevas, información nueva, vivir experiencias que no serían posible de no ser porque él estaba ahí.

Tuvo un extraño impulso, que no ignoró en demasía. A la altura que estaba, la cabeza de Terra acomodada cerca suyo, él podía...

Besó sus cabellos con una ternura que no sabía que tenía hasta que se escapó de sus labios. Terra simplemente se acurrucó más a su lado, cerca de él, mientras leía en voz alta lo que le había parecido tan genial.

-¡El amor es sorprendente! ¡estoy seguro que después de los cambios que ha hecho Octo-san, lo sabremos! —Y sonaba tremendamente orgulloso de su aporte.

Incluso Martin estaba orgulloso de Terra. 

La tarde se pasó lenta después de que Terra fue llamado por Cielo y Jane se alejó con ambos. Escuchó un ruido de sorpresa en el pelirrojo, y vio a Cielo completamente disgustado.

-Eres un estúpido. —Escupió, y Jane sólo parecía tener un tic en la ceja por aquello.

-Disculpa, Cielo-san, pero estoy seguro que tengo toda la información importante del pueblo. —Comentó—, por si necesitas la definición de "estúpido".

Martin se rió al oír esa rencilla.

-En realidad, acumular conocimientos no es ser inteligente. Eres un idiota. —Tomó del brazo a Terra y se fue. Luego de eso la noche llegó para Martin, y asimismo, la mañana había hecho de las suyas.

Se dirigió a la central de las cartas, donde recibió el lote diario de misivas que debía entregar. Ese día no habían muchas, eran todas esencialmente para Jeune, pero quiso la suerte que también tuviera algunas para April.

Podría ver a los muchachos ese día.

Cuando entregó las cartas, por algún motivo encontró otro sobre naranja. Cuando lo tomó curioso, vio que nuevamente era una misiva hacia él.

Tragó pesado como acto reflejo y la dejó en un bolsillo aparte, asegurándose de dejar las cartas de April para el final. La de Jane también estaba ahí, impecable e inmaculada como siempre.

-¿Ya sabes quién te escribe? —Curioseó Martin, mientras Jane recibía su carta.

-No, y temo decir que no he investigado más porque tengo a alguien algo molesto por los alrededores. —Comentó, mientras señalaba a la mesa donde Terra seguía leyendo atentamente.

-¡Terra! —Saludó Martin, y el chico se levantó para saludar al de cabellos naranjos—, ¡Espera, no vengas! Todavía tengo trabajo pero ¡pronto vendré a verte! —Aseguró, despidiéndose de Jane, que miraba atento al pelirrojo.

-Oh, antes de que te vayas... ¿tienes una nueva carta de Riku? —Cuestionó Jane, y Martin sonrió.

-¡Sí! —Contestó—, muchas gracias por el favor, Jane.

Después de eso revoloteó veloz en dirección a la tienda de Meir, donde seguramente April estaba comiendo algo por mero placer.

-¡Meir-san, April! —Gritó con entusiasmo—, ¡hoy hay correo para uno de ustedes!

April se levantó.

-¡Sí! ¡Seguramente ya tengo otro trabajo! —Celebró, mientras Meir negaba con la cabeza en resignación.

-Bueno, tal vez. Pero con tus... habilidades, lo dudo bastante. —Martín sacó las últimas tres cartas que le quedaban, apartando la suya de inmediato.

Impaciente, sacó la carta del sobre y comenzó a leer.

«Querido Martin:

¡Qué alegría que quisieras encontrarme! Estoy entusiasmado con la idea ¿por qué se te ocurrió? ¡Eres genial! Seguro rápidamente me hallarás, y si no, hay formas. 

Realmente me gusta mucho cuando estás cerca mío, porque sonríes bastante y eres tan natural. Parece que amas hacer tu trabajo, y no sólo lo haces por reflejo. No dudo en que todos gusten de ello pero ¿hay pasión en ti? ¡como la que tenían los humanos! Eres fascinante. Hay gamas de ti que quiero conocer en algún momento, y espero me lo permitas, ¡me considero realmente curioso!

Respondiendo a tu pregunta, aunque no sé por qué la has hecho, ¡he despertado recientemente! podría decir que en el mes séptimo, día noveno. Pero al final, ¿no tenemos los robots prohibido recordar eso? ¿crees que sirva de pista?

¡Recuerda lo mucho que te quiero, por favor! 

Con estima, Riku»

Y ahí estaba, lanzando una sonrisa por lo agradable y natural que parecía comunicarse con ese joven. Seguramente podría darle otra carta a Jane. 

Tomó asiento en una de las mesas y dejó la carta a su lado para escribir rápidamente algo más.

Mes séptimo, día noveno...

-¡Woah, conozco esta marca! —Bramó April, mientras tomaba la carta—, ¿no es este----

-¡April! —Alzó la voz Meir—, ¡No hagas eso! ¡es de mala educación husmear en correspondencia ajena! —Regañó, y April pareció apagarse de inmediato.

-Lo lamento, Martin. —Suspiró, mientras Martin negaba.

-¿Sabes quién puede ser Riku? —Indagó, mientras Meir miraba extrañado.

-¿Riku? Bueno, si con ese nombre te escribió, tal vez no debamos decir nada. —April miró a Meir que parecía de acuerdo con eso.

-Sí, pero podemos darte una pista. —Asintió Meir cruzándose de brazos—, ¡ha estado trabajando con Octo-san!

Martin suspiró.

-Todos hemos trabajado con Octo alguna vez... —Se quejó. Pero ya podía ir descartando a los chicos.

Ni Jane, Fabra, Meir, April u Octo podían ser los emisores de las cartas.

-Supongo que hoy tampoco será el día... —Murmuró mientras se recostaba en la mesa y se dormía.

"Bien, ¡prometo no causar problemas!" escuchó de una voz tras sus párpados.

"Bueno, "Rikkun", ya es un problema ¡Martin luce agotado!" se quejó... ¿Meir? ¿April? No los diferenciaba.

"No... Martin luce feliz" contestó una tercera voz "no confundas las cosas, April"

"¡Pero Meir!" puchereó, y Martin se removió un poco "cómo sea, Rikkun, vete. Martin despertará luego".

Martin quería, de hecho, despertar en ese segundo, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

"¡Bien! Sólo... Déjenme hacer algo" respondió esa voz dulce, y sintió que se acercaban a él y acariciaban sus cabellos.

"Ah, dejó eso para ti" habló uno de los muchachos, y sintió que alejaban la carta de su origen "ahora vete".

Sintió algo de enfado por cómo hablaban con el chico que decía cosas agradables e incluso sonaba lindo.

"¡Sí!" respondió animado y se acercó al rostro de Martin.

Sus mejillas se sintieron extrañas cuando contactaron con la suave superficie desconocida para él.

Martin abrió los ojos cuando la noche había caído una vez más, y April se ofreció llevarlo a casa. El muchacho más bajo negó y se fue por su cuenta, todavía teniendo esa sensación cálida en su mejilla.

"Fuiste besado" había burlado April, mientras Meir llevaba una mano a su rostro y lo cubría con vergüenza "es algo que los humanos hacen para demostrar afecto, Meir lo sabe bien". 

Cuando Martin fue por Octo, la cosa no pareció cambiar mucho, si era sincero. Octo negó totalmente el conocer la letra, e incluso dijo que rara vez tenía que ver con situaciones humanas.

-Sin embargo, sé quién escribió esto porque una vez contestó una de tus cartas estando conmigo. Lo siento, no puedo decirlo, pero realmente le gustas. —Y ahí estaba esa palabra de nuevo, sonaba tan extraña

-¿Gustar? —Repitió, y saboreó cada fonema con delicadeza.

-Sí. No es malo. La gente puede enamorarse, nosotros... ahora podemos hacerlo, ¿cuál es el problema?

Martin simplemente se sintió nervioso.

-¿Como describes... estar enamorado? —Indagó, y Octo dejó caer su llave inglesa provocando un fuerte ruido.

-Mhn... qué complicado. Según me contó Jane, ¿no es sólo cuando tu corazón salta de gozo? Pero nosotros no tenemos corazón. —Evidenció, llevando su mano hacia su barbilla—, supongo que es cuando te sientes tan feliz, nervioso y torpe que te descontrolas. Así podría describirlo. Pero Jeune sabe sobre emociones, quizás debas verlo a él. —Señaló, recogiendo su herramienta.

-¡Gracias, Octo! —Dijo mientras se iba.

"Bien... enamorarse es sentirse descontrolado. Sentirse nervioso y emocionado..." Martin pensó mientras iba en el aire "¿no es así cuando...?"

El de cabellos naranjos frenó en seco cuando divisó una cabellera rojiza que le volcó, como siempre, el estómago.

"¿... No es así como me siento cuando veo a Terra?" se preguntó, mientras el pelirrojo se volteaba y lo observaba.

-¡Martin! ¡Espero no molestar! —Comentó dirigiéndose hacia él mientras el más bajo sonreía.

-Nunca serías molestia. —Comentó, mientras Terra se acercaba a abrazarlo—, ¿qué deseas?

-Verte. —Respondió el pelirrojo—, ayer... no te vi demasiado, te extrañé. Espero mañana poder ir contigo. Octo dijo que no era necesario que fuera. —Señaló, y Martin miró su bolso.

Sólo había cartas para Jeune ese día, evidentemente quitando la carta que yacía allí, de su propiedad.

-Bien, vamos mañana a ver a Augus. —Aceptó, mientras miraba el rostro reluciente de Terra.

Un ánimo desconocido nuevamente se apoderó de él.

-¡Eres el mejor! —Celebró, mientras esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

"¿Sería malo que Terra fuera el que escribe las cartas?"

A la par que ese pensamiento inundó su mente, se alzó ligeramente con ayuda de las puntas de sus pies, y alcanzó la frente de Terra, apartando el flequillo rojizo que la cubría.

Dejó un beso sonoro en ella.

Terra pareció estupefacto y Martin pensaba que no era para menos. Pero si agravaba la situación, quizás todo sería peor, quizás Terra no querría saber de él por ser de esa manera.

Un robot algo distinto.

-Nos vemos mañana. —Murmuró, mientras el pelirrojo agitaba la mano en despedida.

"Bueno, eso no fue tan malo" pensó, mientras llevaba las yemas de sus dedos a sus labios y palpaba la superficie de estos "lo repetiría mil veces" pensó, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo la carta naranja que estaba allí desde el inicio.

Se sentía confundido. Por una parte, ¿qué le diría al robot de las cartas? si era sincero, consideraba al chico alguien tan... dulce y agradable por lo poco que le había escrito, que quería darle la oportunidad de conversar con él, quizás establecer un lazo, porque le caía bien y estaba seguro de que, de alguna manera, lograría prenderse de él. 

Por otra parte, estaba Terra. Desconocía lo que sucedía con él mismo cuando tenía que ver con ese robot, pero le agradaba esa sensación extraña que lo hacía sentir distintos, ¿vivo, tal vez? Negó con diversión cuando decidió seguir su vuelo, pensando en lo mucho que apreciaba su habilidad.

El encuentro con Jeune no fue del todo grato. A pesar de su rango, la función de él era meramente de entretención, y cuando Martin decidió aceptar la oferta para sentarse a leer la carta, sintió que algo se descontroló en su interior.

«A veces creo que eres lindo, Martin. He visto que me sigues buscando con todos los chicos del pueblo ¿has pensado en preguntarle a Augus-san? Espero que no...

Cuando estoy estudiando, me siento agotado y pienso en ti. Entonces también pienso que sería entretenido hacer cosas de humanos juntos, como disfrutar la extensión de nuestra vida, escuchar música ¡comer dulces y ser felices! ¿no quieres ser feliz a mi lado? ¡porque cada día me haces feliz aunque no seas consciente de ello!

Con cariño, Riku».

Así cerró el día entonces. Sólo fue a su casa después de que Jeune lanzara un comentario extraño que le provocó ganas de huir.

-¿No se parece a la letra de Terra y Cielo? —Mencionó con una sonrisa tranquila—, ya sabes, en su creación, ambos fueron ajustados con la misma letra. —Continuó.

Martin solo lo observó sorprendido. Al día siguiente vería a Augus y a Terra, por tanto, realmente estaba un poco asustado.

La noche se pasó veloz, y cuando fue a retirar las cartas, allí estaba la infaltable carta de Riku, con el dichoso sobre anaranjado. No sabía si debía o le correspondía abrir esa carta de las primeras, teniendo el bolso con un par para Meir, Jane y Jeune. Nada para Augus.

Lo iría a ver por mero placer.

-¡Buenos días Martin! —Exclamó Terra llegando a su lado—, ¿te acompaño a entregar cartas? —Sonrió, y Martin sintió que no podía negarle nada a esa sonrisa.

Partió entregando la carta de Jane, que por algún motivo miraba de reojo a Terra. El muchacho revoloteaba tranquilamente por los alrededores, mirando algunos libros, lanzando comentarios que le causaban gracia a Terra pero disgusto a Martin.

-No, Terra, no he encontrado a Tenn. —Respondió Jane paciente, con una sinceridad aguda.

-Sin embargo, sabes quién es---- —Terra se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y llevó sus manos a su boca—, ¡bueno, Martin ya entregó las cartas! ¡debemos ir con Meir! —Pareció apartarse veloz de él, mientras se acercaba a Martin y sus manos contactaban.

-Mnh. —Asintió Martin.

-¿Sabes, Martin? Jane aún no lo ha descubierto pero "Tenn" significa "Cielo". El que le escribe a Jane es Cielo. —Rió despreocupado—, esa es la lectura del kanji que escribió. 

A Martin le pareció curioso que lo mencionara en ese preciso instante, pero no pensó demasiado en eso. Quizás fue porque en el fondo, Terra también sabía quién era Riku, y respetaría la privacidad del robot que le escribía.

La entrega a Meir sólo fue veloz, mientras el muchacho miraba a Terra y sonreía gratamente. Ninguno comentó algo al respecto, y fueron en dirección a Jeune.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Jeune invitó a ambos a tomar asiento, mientras se acercaba a ellos y tomaba sus cartas.

-¿Hoy te llegó la carta de Riku? —Preguntó Jeune—, ya sabes, el muchacho que tiene la misma letra que Terra y Cielo.

En ese momento, se vio al robot pelirrojo claramente nervioso. De hecho, había algo en esa afirmación que le hacía muchísimo ruido pero no encontraba qué era aquello.

Lo dejó pasar. 

-¡Woah! ¡Martin está recibiendo cartas! —Exclamó, y eso le dio una sensación de ahogo, nuevamente desconocida.

-Sí, ya sabías eso. Por eso veríamos a Augus. —Contestó con una sonrisa, mientras Terra miraba a Jeune y el más alto de los tres seguía sonriendo.

-Suerte con ello. —Comentó, antes de invitar a Martin a leer la carta.

Cuando sacó la carta de ese día, en realidad no fue un escrito, sino un dibujo. Un bello dibujo de una luna creciente y abajo, una flor que Jane había dicho, se llamaba lycoris.

«Tal vez esta flor te dé una idea correcta sobre a quiénes preguntar. ¡Luces muy lindo tratando de saber quién soy! Se agotan tus opciones y cada vez siento más miedo. Supongo que es como oír melodías de Jeune-san.

Cómo sea, cuando miro la luna, pienso que es linda, pero no tanto como tú.

-Riku».

Martin simplemente negó divertido mientras volvía a guardar la carta, e inmediatamente se dirigió a mirar a Terra, que lucía notoriamente avergonzado.

"Él es quien es lindo... ¡Ah! ¡No sé qué haré cuando encuentre al chico de las cartas!" Pensó "No puedo simplemente... aceptarlo. No cuando Terra está aquí".

Camino a ver a Augus, ya sabía quiénes serían su siguiente visita. En realidad ya era por descarte. Todos los robots habían sido interrogados y por tanto, sólo tenía dos opciones.

Novem y Dissen. Al menos el día siguiente, porque sabía que ver a Augus sería complicado.

-Pienso que quien te escribe realmente te quiere mucho, Martin. —Comentó repentinamente Terra—, no sería así de dedicado por una broma, te lo aseguro.

Martin lo observaba, y mientras hablaba, cada rasgo se afianzaba. Su mirada temblaba oscilante, dubitativa. Sus ojos tenían temor, eso deducía, y sus dedos se movían chocando entre sí de manera nerviosa. Estaba bien, todo estaba bien.

-¿Quieres saber quién es? —Indagó, y Martin despabiló un poco, llegando fuera de la torre del reloj una vez más—, ¿No te decepcionarás?

Martin suspiró.

-Quién sea que hace esto, me hace feliz. —Dijo, mientras sonreía con ternura—, porque sea quién sea, es lindo que dedique el tiempo a escribirme cosas así. —Terra estaba ya a sus espaldas—, pero admito que sería más genial si fueras tú. No sé por qué. —Sonrió—. No pienses que dejarás de ser mi favorito.

Terra asintió, sintiendo los dedos de Martin sobre su mejilla que trataban de transmitir paz. Si habría resultado o no, todavía era desconocido.

-Martin... —Terra parecía suplicante—, si le tienes algo de estima al muchacho que te escribió las cartas, no entres ahí. Estás cerca de saber quién es ¿no? —Terra lo miraba atentamente—, ¡vamos a ver a Augus si eso quieres! pero ¿realmente querrá eso el chico de las cartas?

Martin tenía la extraña sensación de que Terra quería evadir a Augus, el dueño y guardián de la torre del reloj.

Nunca haría nada que Terra no quisiera.

-Bien. Vamos a casa. Mañana iré con Novem y Dissen. —Suspiró Martin—, no sé por qué no quieres ver a Augus, pero él no puede ser Riku. Es demasiado serio, y entre nos, parece que le gusta estar solo. —Añadió.

Ya tenía el descarte con todos y el único que le había dado una pista contundente fue Jeune, diciendo que la letra era similar a la que Terra y Cielo poseían. Nuevamente parecía que algo hacía ruido en su interior.

"Es imposible que sea Cielo, porque él le tiene los ojos encima a Jane en cada momento..." murmuró antes de sentir que debía descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, por algún motivo, sólo estaba su carta. Le causaba gracia, puesto que los robots no tenían realmente la necesidad de comunicarse entre sí, pero ahí estaba el sobre anaranjado diario, y por algún motivo sintió que ya no podría seguir yendo a la entrega de cartas sin él.

Cuando llegó al jardín botánico donde vivían Dissen y Novem, rió al ver a la pareja tan concentrada en sus cosas. Dissen seguía administrando las plantas, y hablándoles dulcemente a unos cactus que tenían el nombre de "Marian" por algún motivo. Debía ser alguna especie en peligro de extinción para que Dissen llevase esa sonrisa tan dulce.

Por otra parte, Novem parecía concentrado en seguir la nueva creación que había realizado. ¿No era eso un escarabajo? ¿no creaba sólo mariposas?

Martin negó divertido antes de acercarse más.

-¡Martin! —Gritó Novem—, ¡Al fin llegas! Llevamos días esperando a que pasaras por acá. Me duele saber que soy el último en saber sobre Riku. —Bramó con falso dolor causando una risa en Dissen—, ¿¡Ves cómo la sonrisa de Dissen provoca que las flores crezcan felices!? ¡Es muy risueño! —Señaló, causando que Dissen se avergonzara y dejase de reír.

Martin reaccionó brevemente luego de eso.

-Espera, ¿Sabes sobre Riku? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño—, cuéntame. 

Dissen se puso de pie.

-Somos los únicos que tenemos permitido revelar su identidad, ¿sabías? —Mencionó natural, mientras volvía a ver a Marian con ternura.

-¡Sí! Pero ahora no te diré nada, por mal amigo. —Se quejó Novem en un puchero—, ¡Es obvio quién es! 

Martin se cruzó de brazos.

-He hablado con todos los robots menos con Cielo, y dudo que sea él. Está colgado de Jane, deberían verlo, incluso Terra me contó que Cielo le estaba escribiendo cartas bajo el kanji que tiene el mismo significado que su nombre y...

Martin guardó silencio.

-Se lee como 'Tenn', ¿A que sí? —Miró Novem con una sonrisa pícara, notando que Martin comenzó a conectar algunas cosas—, ¿Y Riku? ¿Qué significa Riku en el antiguo idioma de los humanos? —Indagó, mirándolo fijamente.

-Riku es...

-Tierra. —Añadió Dissen, sin dejar de mirar a Marian—, ¿recuerdas las clases breves de latín que nos dio Jane? "Riku" es "Tierra", o en latín...

-Terra. —Sentenció, teniendo un extraño escalofrío en su cuerpo cuando llegó a la conclusión—, y por eso es que Terra me dijo que Cielo le escribe a Jane. Porque ambos tienen la misma letra, y entonces... ¡Woah!

Por eso Terra no quería ir con Augus. Él era el único robot que no se prestaría para la jugarreta. Todos encantados le seguirían el juego debido a que Terra era un robot dulce que ganó la simpatía de todos. Eso explicaría por qué Jeune de inmediato dijo la pista principal, él no hablaba mucho con Terra, no estaba enterado...

-Debo hablar con Terra. —Dijo repentinamente, queriendo correr—, es urgente, él es---

-No lo hagas llorar, Martin. —Pidió Dissen—, es el robot diferente, sé cuidadoso con lo que digas. 

Martin sentía una especie de alivio cuando salió de allí. De alguna manera, era tranquilizador saber que no tendría que elegir entre las dulces palabras de un niño bonito, y el niño más bonito con palabras dulces.

Porque evidentemente no eran lo mismo para él, pero en su interior, su deseo se realizó.

Comenzó a revolotear a la biblioteca donde seguramente estaban Cielo, Jane y... Terra. ¿Qué le diría?

¿Qué pasaría?

Cuando estaba fuera de la biblioteca, tomó la carta. Antes de entrar, debía leerla. Tembloroso sin saber por qué, desplegó los bordes y comenzó a leer:

«Querido Martin:

Para este momento, y por cómo eres, seguramente sabes quién soy. Ellos tenían permiso de decirlo ¡me enojaré si leíste esto antes de hablar con ellos! ¿estás... decepcionado? ¿asustado? ¿aterrado? Yo sí. Temo. Ya no sé qué seré a tus ojos, pero espero que para entonces, todavía quieras que yo sea Riku.

-Terra.»

Martin rió. Si hubiera leído esa carta, habría evitado las miradas de Novem y Dissen... No habría sido un idiota.

Abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba Terra, hablando con Cielo mientras se colgaba de su cuello, con esa sonrisa...

Sonrisa que desapareció cuando vio a un agitado Martin entrar al lugar 

-Ma-Martin... —Habló tímidamente—, ¡Llegaste! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Martin sonrió.

-Riku, ¿podemos hablar afuera? —Sonrió—, quiero decirte algo.

-Claro. —Aceptó, mientras miraba a Cielo.

Salieron juntos entonces.

-Era evidente que Terra era "Riku" —Bramó Cielo con el ceño fruncido—, su letra es igual.

-No, no es evidente. —Respondió Jane—, tú tienes bro-con, no cuentas. —Sentenció—, era evidente porque "Riku" significa "Tierra" igual que 'Terra' en latín. —Añadió con orgullo.

Cielo se paró frente a él con el rostro de enfado evidente.

-Eres un idiota, ¿Sabías quién le dio las cartas a Martin pero no quién te las mandó a ti? —Demandó—, imbécil. —Y Cielo se retiró de la biblioteca, dejando pensativo a Jane.

¿Qué sucedía con esas palabras tan acusativas?

-"Tenn" es... ¡Cielo-san! ¡Espera! —Gritó mientras salía tras él, sintiéndose definitivamente denso. Claro que siempre lo supo pero no lo procesaba, ¿por qué debía hacerlo? Vivían peleando, claro que no creería eso... Se suponía.

En tanto, Terra lucía temeroso, mientras Martin se reía un poco.

-¿Por qué? —Preguntó—, sabías que me lo dirían, tú dijiste que Cielo le escribía a Jane en la misma clave, y Jeune me indicó que sus letras eran igual, entonces ¿por qué? ¿a qué le temes? —Indagó tímido.

-No quiero que pienses que fue una broma. De verdad te quiero mucho...

-¡Y yo! —Contestó Martin cortando su sentencia abruptamente— ¡Iba en serio cuando dije que quería que tú fueras Riku! No habría podido rechazarle para decirle que quizás te haría llorar, cuando menos quería eso... —Su tono de voz fue gradualmente bajando—, fui un idiota.

Terra repentinamente saltó a abrazarle.

-¡Pero eres el idiota que me gusta! —Animó con su voz dulce y cálida, aquella que había escuchado tras los párpados cerrados cuando se durmió sobre la mesa del restaurante de Meir.

Por primera vez en su vida, Martin se sentía absolutamente seguro de sí mismo. Al fin y al cabo, le gustaba a alguien, y aunque no comprendiera del todo aquello, él realmente quería a Terra.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, mi aporte para el RikuMitsu day ^^ junto a una amiga estamos preparando la week de esta pareja! Si quieren los detalles, estarán en el twitter de @RikuMitsuW ^^ ojalá se sumen para celebrar a esta hermosa pareja, y les haya gustado el escrito <3


End file.
